All I See Is Gold
by AnnaCromwell
Summary: Artemis, 24, divorced. Annabeth, 24, loveless. Two genii condemned to loneliness. But life does not always plan the way we think. A husband waits for his wife to return, a daughter for her parents. Life comes at crossroads, where two paths merge. Annabeth and Artemis set out to decode life, love, success and family with each other, only to find something they felt would never come.
1. All I See Is Gold

All I See Is Gold

Artemis sat alone in his study. It had been three months since he, Holly had decided to end it. Their marriage did not work; it just didn't. She'd hoped that he would alter his way of life when they got married. She'd hoped that family would come first, but work always did. He spent this 'family time' in his study, begging Holly to join in for once.

"It will be fun, I promise," he told her once. She made a face and left. It had been three years after which they decided that friendship was that relationship they could live up to. Marriage was not. She wanted all his attention to digress, his way of life to digress. He was a man of words.

"24 and divorced," he muttered. "Who cares anyhow?" Someone did.

Annabeth Cromwell sat by the fire, thinking. Her parents lived separate lives under the same roof. She'd seen a broken marriage since she was ten. The genius lived in her own world, not caring a trifle when they, in what seemed like a tearful goodbye, said they were divorcing. She still didn't care a damn. The young heiress didn't care, for parental love, in her entire life, never crossed her path. 16 and heartless.

"You can both leave. I have half the empire on my name, and Irina will never leave, even if both of you do," she had said. That stopped them.

"What is wrong, maleyshka?" her mother pleaded.

"I don't care for two individuals who procreated in a flow of hormones & call themselves my parents. They have given me all I want, but not what I needed most. Parental love."

"You don't care for your parents? You don't see our love for you?"

"All I see is gold," she said and left. She loved books and work. They were with her all the time and would never leave her. They were the source she would trust. They weren't human. Eight years of separation had hardened her.

Annabeth got up and left for the Dublin opera house. She was trustee to the opera house and was busy taking her calls. Artemis was busy in set of calls. His parents watched daily how their son had changed.

Such a change it was; from heartbroken husband to enteprenuer and scientist who cared for nothing but his work and profits. The Artemis of old and it would change the entire universe to change him now.

"Very well. I will be there at the precise moment," he said, then took leave of his family and left. Butler looked at his charge with pity. How Artemis, a boy who finally learnt to love forgot it all again. His voice was emotionless and lacked any feeling. He reached the Opera House, sitting in the front row, having been called to oversee a project.

"_All I feel is cold, and all I see is gold,_" the lead actress sang. Softly a voice, sharp and clear interrupted.

"This is not the way," it said and rose for the piano to give the lass a demo. Her dark head rose above all others, her pale face emotionless. Artemis wondered who she was.

"_All I feel is cold, and all I see is gold,_" she sang, and the hall rang with the soft, melodious and sad voice of the girl who sang. He listened, his ears stunned how a voice could be as beautiful as this. She walked back to sit by him. He watched how that young face was etched in stone, each feature divine yet scarred by pain and suffering. Her emotional scars were visible on her statuesque face. After a few hours, the practice ended and she was leaving, mind full of work when he stopped her.

"May I know who you are?" he asked her.

"A trustee," she replied.

"Do I have the pleasure of knowing you?"

"No, Mr. Fowl. I am never there at the meetings," she replied, for she had known that he owned the Opera House.

"Rose Sirread," he said.

"Yes, albeit my real name is Annabeth Cromwell."

"Now it seems to fit you."

"Thank you."

"Care for lunch? I am a lone man, with none for company."

"Surely." They reached La Vittoria and took their seats. "Are you not in a marriage with someone, Mister Fowl?" she asked him.

"Who told you this?" he asked, taken aback.

"Mister Fowl, I am a talented lady. I have my ways. And 24 is the prime of life."

"You hacked my machines."

"Precisely."

"Then you must know now that I am divorced, Miss Cromwell."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No one should be."

"I know what it feels like, being left."

"Someone left you?" he asked, shocked. She was perfect, then why?

"No; my parents. They lived separate lives under my roof till I was 16. One day after my birthday, they left. Well, I showed them the door. It was very necessary."

"Very sorry to hear that."

"None should be. I am a genius, I need no one else." She seems bitter, Artemis thought. Why shouldn't she be? "No love in my life, no family. It's just me and my work."

"Then you have found a companion in me. A lone genius."

"True. Genii are given all they want, but never what-"

"They need the most," he finished. "How true are these words."

"Lunch is here," she said. They quietly dined, Annabeth studying his face. A face hurt by years and years of suffering, she thought. He must have an extremely special bond with Miss Short, she thought. "Miss Short, why?" It was those three words that caught his attention.

"Who is Miss Short?" he asked, slightly surprised to hear his ex's name.

"My PA. The young lady made the cardinal mistake of scheduling such of these business arrangements of mine without my assent."

"Ah. One can never trust others," he said, relieved.

"Who did you expect, Mister Fowl?" she asked.

"No one. Please call me Artemis; I prefer my first name." His face was shrouded with the gloom of that memory; Holly holding her bags.

"Arty, I'm leaving," she had said. Artemis tried to stop her, but in vain.

A few days later, he was happy. Happy that constant haranguing had finally come to an end. He still didn't forget that pain.

"Artemis?" she gently asked. "Are you all right?" That broke his reverie.

"I'm perfectly fine," he replied.

"Thinking of your wife?" she asked again, more gently. He nodded. After that, she didn't ask anything else. She wished him farewell and left, a pair of grey eyes looking at his sapphire with undertsanding as their goodbye.

Artemis went home, feeling better than usual. Meeting Miss Cromwell & sharing his story with her made him feel better. Probably for she too was a genius who had been living with isolation all her life, just like him. Their families tried to give them all they wanted and they did, but not what the two needed.

He sat down to work and reappeared during dinner. His two 13-year old brothers looked at him, a little perplexed by his facial expressions.

"Arty, are you all right?" Myles asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. The brothers were alone at dinner tonight; parents in New York for a ecology convention.

"Don't think too much about Holly. She doesn't deserve it all," Beckett then added.

"I'm not; trust me, boys."

"Mother and Father aren't at home, brother. You can talk to us," gently said Myles.

"I know I can. Honestly, I was thinking of Holly, but then you are right. I have to forgive and forget." That was when the bell rung, and there, at the door stood Miss Annabeth Cromwell.

"Your diary, Artemis. You forgot it, I picked it up by mistake. I noticed when I saw two of those. Here," she said and began to leave.

"Please stop," he said. "You should stay back for dinner, Annabeth."

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Home," she said with an apologetic look.

"There's no one there for you," he said softly, looking down. That was a reminder to Annabeth how lonely she was. She turned around, came in and smiled at Artemis.

"You're right. I've no one to go back to," she said. The two boys watch the scene in silence, not uttering a word.

"Boys, this is Ms Annabeth Cromwell," Artemis said. Myles came, shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Miss Cromwell; the physicist we revere at MIT," he said. "Apart from A. Fowl II here, you're the most revered A at MIT."

"That's a huge compliment," she said.

"You are worthy of it, Ma'am," he replied. She smiled.

"Shall we invite her for dinner or keep her waiting?" Artemis said with a smile to Myles.

"Brother, I could keep Madame waiting all night, but she's your guest; we do as you say," Myles replied.

"Better she is mine. It would be quite a problem with a worshipper as a host," he replied back. They walked in, and Juliet Butler served them.

"Hello," she said with a smile to Annabeth. "Who might you be?"

"Annabeth Cromwell; trustee at the Opera House and fellow physicist."

"Hmm; Artemis is in want of company. You seem good."

"Thank you." The four had a quiet dinner, after which she took leave & left. Artemis submitted propositions for a business project to her while they were in a conversation, which she readily accepted. The two went on with their work, her visits to Fowl Manor growing more frequent. At first, Mrs. Fowl wondered if she was someone special, but their actions were testimony to the fact that the two were not interested in love and other such relationships. Twelve months passed and the two became a friend for the other, always ready to help.

Who knew what life had in store?


	2. Terms of Mortality, Decoded

One night, Annabeth sat alone, remembering those days of coping. It is truly strange to note that humans heal so soon, she thought. While I thought I would never forget, I almost forgot who they were. That was when the bell rang. Irina, the bodyguard came in with news of a visitor at the door. Annabeth felt weak and exhausted due to the long hours she spent at work alone and was in no mood to see anyone.

"Mr Fowl waits for you, Annabeth," she said. Irina was friend, sister & a mother to Annabeth.

"Yes, Irina. Tell him to come to the study. I do not feel well," she said in reply. Artemis was one whom she would never ever refuse to see, no matter how ill and beaten. He entered and saw her face, beaten, worn.

"Annabeth, you do not seem well," he said, looking with concern. He'd never seen her so ill till now.

"I'm fine. Just worn out," she replied, but she was so weak that getting up from her comfort chair seemed like lifting molten lead for her. She tried getting up but Artemis noticed how much an effort it was for her.

"You're not well at all," he said, eyes narrowed. He sat down by her & taking a hand of hers, checked her pulse. "It's slow." He took her blood pressure then. "110/64. This is awful; what are you up to? I came to see why you were not coming for all these meetings and wanted to check; I didn't come to see this." He noticed how her temperature was going up in the past five minutes by seeing her shiver lightly now. "Enough. I am putting you to bed, and don't you dare step out."

"Artemis, this is highly unnecessary," she said, trying to stop him.

"It isn't. You need acute rest and by rest, I mean bedrest. You have all the symptoms of influenza; how will I let you stay out?"

"Artemis, please."

"Enough. I'm calling Irina."

"No! Don't. I'm coming," she said and tried getting up, but almost fell. In an instant, Artemis picked her up and took her all the way to bed.

"Here you go," he said, putting her in bed.

"You should've called Irina," she protested.

"By then, you would've fainted."

"Fine. But you didn't have to do this."

"I'm your friend, and I think this is my duty. No thank you's please." He left to call Irina and get Dr. Schalke to examine her.

"She has influenza. The young lady must have an attendant at all times," he said after looking at the diagnostic reports. Artemis glared, all daggers at Annabeth. "It could be more than influenza, so I advise that you get all required tests done."

"Very well. We'll make all arrangments for that. Thank you, Doctor," he replied. Schalke then left, and Artemis too did with instructions to Irina. "I am leaving, but I'll be there to check on Annabeth tomorrow morning. I'll send for Butler if I am unable to come." Then he turned to Annabeth. "I'm hoping that you won't disappoint me by disobeying the doctor. Just in an attempt to make sure, I'll be there tomorrow and take all account via Irina and if she tells me-"

"Yes, my fussy grandmother. I won't do anything," Annabeth said, smiling.

"Good, and I am no grandmother. Just concerned."

"Goodbye, and don't be worried for me," she said.

"How can I not be?" he whispered as he left. "You're the only bright spark in this desolate life of mine. Why shouldn't I be?" he said to himself while driving back. Upon reaching home, his mother asked where he was.

"Annabeth's residence. She contracted influenza. Stubborn girl. Overwork and stress, apart from her recent trip to India's laid-back areas are causes of this conditions. Doctor Schalke has requested for her to be bedridden till she completely recuperates, so she will not be coming for all charitable trusts with you," he said.

"I hope you have taken care of yourself," she asked him.

"Yes Mother. I took a shot so I'm at no risk, since I'll be in direct contact in all her healing process." He went upstairs and switched on his MacBook.

"Hello Artemis," Foaly said.

"Hello. How is everyone?" he asked Foaly.

"We're all fine. I just had a son, and we've named you godfather."

"That's an honour."

"Welcome. Anyhow, No. 1 misses your visits and so do I."

"I'll be coming one of these days."

"Holly misses you too."

"I'm sure Mrs. Kelp wouldn't be too happy at seeing my face, Foaly."

"So you know."

"Yes I do. She got remarried."

"Yes. I never asked, how is your life progressing?"

"It's going well. Just the usual roadblocks, removed with a flick of fingers. I am progressing quite well."

"But you're worried about someone."

"True. I am."

"Is it Holly?"

"No, Foaly. It's not Mrs. Kelp neé Short. It's a good friend of mine; ill."

"Oh; who's it?"

"It's-" Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" he picked up.

"Artemis, it's me, Irina," the bodyguard spoke. The young Fowl tensed.

"How is she?"

"We need to call an ambulance. Right now."

"Call it. I'm coming," he said, took his coat and was leaving.

"What happened?" Foaly asked.

"Call me on my cell phone!" Artemis said as he left. "Butler, get the car."

"What happened?" he asked Artemis.

"Annabeth is really ill. Irina's called an ambulance."

"That bad?"

"Yes; I'm having her shifted to Queen Victoria's Hospital this instant. Get a car ready." He told the ambulance to go as directed and rushed.

"What happened?" he asked Irina after she had been transferred.

"She got up for water and then fainted. When I touched her cheek, it was on fire. I had to get her here."

"Good thinking. Call the doctor, please," he said. "What is the reason?" he asked the doctor.

"She has contracted scarlet fever; it will quite some time, and the patient may enter a deathlike trance. She is very delicate and we can't risk her life by trying avante-garde medicines, since scarlet fever is an old disease, we didn't expect it to pop up again in Europe."

"She has been to the state of West Bengal, India," he replied.

"Then this was evident. This is rampant there," the doctor replied. "She is the Chief's sole daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes," he said & sat down, running a hand through his hair, looking at the frail girl whose life was on knife's edge. I have to save her; anyhow. I can't let one more person I'm attached to die in front of my eyes, he thought. Minerva Paradizo, his friend had died just a couple of months back. She had leukaemia and she'd never bothered to tell anyone. It was only at her funeral did he get to know. 23 and gone. His phone began ringing.

"What happened?" Foaly asked on the line.

"My friend Annabeth contracted scarlet fever on a trip to India. She's on a knife's edge now, between death and life. I'm at Queen Victoria's now. I might be here till the morning, so speak what you have to now," he said.

"Scarlet fever?" he asked. "Isn't that eradicated?"

"Not in India."

"Hmm. Belladonna is most effective in this case. It's dependable."

"She's allergic to belladonna."

"Then I have to look up a cure."

"I'll be indebted if you do. It means a lot."

"Anything to save a genius like Annabeth Cromwell."

"How do you know?"

"I understood."

"Quite observant."

"I am. And I'll do anything to help her."

"Thank you so much." Artemis cut the line and stepped out in the cold of November. It was 28th Novermber; Annabeth's birthday. How prophetic & cliché. As the genius spent a quarter of her life, she was to be struck with a blow by Death to cripple her. Just as he thought of what alternate cure Foaly could come up with, Holly materialised in the empty parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Foaly sent me," she said, face forlorn. "To help."

"Tell him I don't need his cure. I'll have Annabeth cured by conventionals, but not let you touch her."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't want to bring up ghosts of the past."

"We were husband and wife," she entreated.

"Were. Not anymore."

"So I don't matter for you now?"

"No."

"Then who does?"

"My family; Father, Mother, Myles, Beckett, Annabeth. They do. Don't fix a girl I'm now friends with and I still don't care."

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"Thought I wouldn't move on? Turns out I did. Please leave."

"I'm not fixing her with my magic. It will be No.1's channeled through me. It's his, not mine." As he was about to reply, Butler came.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Annabeth is critical now. If Holly can heal then she'd better do it now, for three hours more and she may die," Butler had told the two, making Artemis go white. He grabbed Holly's arm.

"What were you saying about the magic?" he asked, then took her in. "A personal doctor will be seeing the patient, please," he told doctors, taking Holly in. "Heal her," he said. "For my sake, Holly." Holly made a small cut, put her thumbs in contact with the blood and let the magic flow. In dark, brilliant blue spark scuttled in the bloodstream and ran through, with an evaporation of hot steam off the patient's skin. After it was done, Holly, in a flash movement, drew back.

"That's it. The toxin's out of her system, and it nearly affected me. What is she affected with, scarlet fever?" she asked.

"Yes. Didn't Foaly tell you?" Artemis asked her. They waited for her to get back to consciousness, and early in the morning, her eyes fluttered open. The four were alone, only Artemis close to sleep, which was wiped out when he heard her voice.

"Fairy," she said. Artemis, who was awake now, looked at her, thinking she had gone into delirium. "Artemis, fairy."

"What?" he asked, checking if she was sane. And she surely was.

"There's a fairy here. Holly Short. Fairy," she said, looking in front. Sure for the girl's observation, Holly stood at the door, unshielded.

"Yes; that's Miss Short at the door," he replied.

"What did I contract that you needed a fairy to heal me?"

"Scarlet fever; but it's all over now, and I'm here for you, so there's none of your reasons to contemplate over and worry."

"She drew the fever out of me?"

"Yes, she did."

"Thank you so much, Miss Short. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Holly said.

"Thank you, Artemis," she said. It was only Holly and him with her then. In a flow of emotions, Artemis hugged her close to him, tears in his eyes. He kissed her forehead, then muttered a 'goodnight' & left the room. Why is it that I have to fight for the ones I love, and why does this fight have to be with Death? he thought, standing outside the room, breathing in broken breaths due to the joy of seeing her alive. It was strange how his life seemed perfect at a glance, but how actually it was a fight for life, the lives of the ones he loved and cherished. This was just a short part of the long code of life and mortality he was left to decode. There were many bugs and lines of code he had to clean and alter, but it could be done as long as he has the one he needed. How dependent he had become on Annabeth, how deeply he sought comfort and solace in her was evident by this one event which had come in his life. The event taught him the true value of the girl whose soft voice sounded far better than the sweetest and the most perfect music in the world, and how no joy could be as big as seeing those eyes open and those lips form the syllables of his name once again, how he was the first she called for. Life had its mined paths, rough patches and thorny walks, but it also had moments such as this.

And nothing could outdo them.


End file.
